342407 Dimensions
by blackcloudiest
Summary: Siwon, pemuda masa depan yang tersesat di masa lampau dan banyak bertemu orang-orang yang berkaitan pada masa lalu keluarganya. slight! percintaan segi banyak yewon/yewook/henwook dan ada percintaan gila antara Kyuhyun yang seorang manusia murni dengan Sungmin yang sebuah robot polos. /chaptered all casts/ official/crack pairs
1. Chapter 1

Title : 342407 Dimensions

Cast : Yesung/Siwon!break Yesung/Ryeowook slight!Henry/Ryeowook Zhoumi/Henry!later slight!Siwon/Kibum, Hangeng/Heechul, Kyuhyun/Sungmin, Eunhyuk/Donghae, Shindong, Kangin/Leeteuk

Genre : Sci-fi/fantasy/romance/family

Rating : PG17 added

Length : Chaptered

WARNING : Sho-ai — YAOI type

Disclaimer : All casts are belong to themselves || this story is belong to author. [please, don't imitate all contents in this fanfict, incl; stories, setting, logo, cover, and symbol-line]

A/N : ini adalah boyXboy pair, di mana keluarga mereka juga boyXboy pair. Di sini tidak ada MPREG, tapi untuk pertanyaan bagaiamana sepasang pria bisa mempunyai seorang anak? Itu karna persilangan dua sperma milik mereka yang di tanamkan pada Ibu sewaan.

슈퍼 주니어

— PART 1 —

슈퍼 주니어

2058

"SIWON!" Eunhyuk berteriak amat kencangnya meneriaki nama putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Dengan keras, ia membanting sebuah notepad keatas lantai hingga membuat benda hitam itu rusak layarnya. Ruangan serba putih-metalic itu berubah menjadi suasana mengerikan.

"Daddy?! Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu?!" kesal Siwon yang memaksakan dirinya bangun dari kasur dan melupakan mimpi indahnya. Eunhyuk menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang –bersiap akan memarahi Siwon."Kau! sampai kapan kau selalu berulah di kampusmu?! Selalu membolos, sekalinya masuk hanya untuk berkelahi, dan—" Eunhyuk menaruh tatapan tajamnya kearah notepad yang sudah rusak tadi,"…Nilai mata kuliahmu semuanya D!." Tambah Eunhyuk yang geram.

Siwon membelalakan kedua matanya,'D? Bagaimana bisa…' benaknya dalam hati, ia mengacak-acakkan rambutnya sendiri,"YAH! LEE SUNGMIN! Masa' nilai ujianku D? Bodoh sekali kau?!" kesal Siwon yang di tujukan pada sesosok 'manusia-robot' hasil ciptaannya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga lalu segera mengalihkan kedua matanya memperhatikan robot manusia yang sedang berdiri di pojok kamar dengan ketakutan. Sedangkan Siwon malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna tak sengaja membongkar sesuatu yang ia dan Sungmin rahasiakan.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendakati Sungmin dan robot agyeo yang lebih pintar dari Siwon itu berlutut ketakutan dengan kedua tangan bersimpuh di lantai,"Maafkan aku Tuan Eun…aku sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua soal ujian milik Captain Choi. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa essay yang terlewat. Maaf." Ucapnya.

Dan akhirnya, Eunhyuk-pun-tahu-segalanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mengerjakan semua ujian milik Siwon dan membiarkan anak pemalas itu bersenang-senang?" tanyanya pelan pada Sungmin. Dan manusia robot itu mengangguk.

Eunhyuk melegakan nafasnya yang terasa sesak,"Bangunlah Sungmin. Kau tidak bersalah." Ucapnya lalu di ikuti dengan Sungmin yang membangunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan akan meninggalkan kamar serba mewah dengan banyak benda elektronik hasil kreasi-nya bersama sang 'suami' Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai putra seperti mu. Tapi yang kusesali adalah, memberikan semua kemewahan ini di saat usiamu masih muda." Ucapnya, lalu memperhatikan kembali Siwon yang masih duduk di atas ranjang besarnya,"Kau harus mengubah sikapmu Wonnie. Fikirkan masa depan, Daddy tidak ingin mempunyai keturunan bodoh seperti dirimu." Ucapnya. Eunhyuk membuka pintu lift kamar Siwon dan beberapa detik kemudian kamar besar itu menjadi sepi, hanya ada Siwon dan Sungmin.

"BODOH?! D-daddy bilang aku bodoh?! Astaga…" tanya Siwon kesal, ia membanting beberapa bantal dari ranjangnya. Ia seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

"KALAU AKU BODOH MANA MUNGKIN BISA MENCIPTAKAN LEE SUNGMIN!" teriaknya yang percuma saja.

Sungmin memungut notepad yang rusak tadi,"Kasihan sekali kau nottie." Sedihnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan duduk di ranjang yang sama,"Seharusnya Captain bilang saja kalau kau sedang membuat sebuah project mesin waktu itu. Jadi mungkin Tuan Eun tak semarah tadi." Ujarnya.

Siwon hanya terdiam dan masih mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk tadi dengannya.

"Captain Choi lebih pintar dari aku, andai saja Tuan Eun tahu kalau Captain sedang membuat benda yang nantinya semua rakyat X-eoul bangga, itu pasti akan membuat Tuan Eun dan Tuan Hae senang." Ucap Sungmin lagi yang hanya di dengar oleh Siwon tanpa ada balasan satu kalimatpun.

"Captain…"

슈퍼 주니어

Siwon berjalan mengendap-endap kesebuah ruang rahasia di bawah tanah kediamannya. Bersama Sungmin di belakang, mereka berdua akan ketempat biasa Siwon menghabiskan waktu seharian dan melupakan aktifitas di kewajibannya seperti berkuliah.

"342407 Dimensions." Ucapnya membaca tulisan yang tercantum pada pintu sebuah benda mirip mobil mini.

"WAH! Perasaan baru kemarin mesin waktu ini masih menjadi kerangka, sekarang mesin waktunya sudah sangat…keren." Sungmin kagum dengan hasil karya buatan Siwon itu. Sungmin menciumnya seperti sedang menciumi anak bayi baru lahir.

Sebuah mesin waktu yang Siwon ciptakan. Dulu Eunhyuk pernah membuat mesin waktu yang serupa, tapi karna rusak dan gagal, maka Siwon merecycle nya. Dan ia beri nama mesin waktu itu '342407 Dimensions'

Siwon membuka pintu mesin waktu yang luasnya 4 kali dari box telfon umum di jalan. Sungmin pun mengikutinya.

"Captain, apa ini sudah bisa di gunakan?—em, maksudku apa mesin waktu ini sudah bisa di pakai untuk menjelajah waktu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Sembari mengutak atik beberapa tombol, Siwon memastikan bahwa mesin waktu yang di selesaikan dalam tempo 13 bulan tersebut sudah layak guna.

"Sudah. Makanya aku akan mencoba mesin waktu ini." Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya,"S-Sungguh Capt? T-tapi kalau gagal bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin agak ragu.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumannya,"Aku saja bisa menciptakanmu Min, masa menciptakan benda mati ini saja tidak mampu." Ucapnya.

"Capt-captain…" Sungmin masih meragu, tapi kepercayaannya pada 'Tuan' nya itu membuatnya tak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah penjelajahan ke dimensi lain tersebut.

"Baiklah Captain, jaga dirimu…aku akan selalu ada untuk captain." Ucap Sungmin dengan memberi hormat kepada Siwon.

"WHAT?! Kau gila membiarkanku pergi sendiri ke masa depan?! Aish!" Siwon menarik paksa lengan Sungmin,"Kau harus ikut." Ucapnya.

"Ta-ta-tapi tapi, ak-aku…" Sungmin ketakutan, bayangan kegagalan tiba-tiba muncul dalam memory brainwere- nya.

"Jangan cengeng!"

"Ak-aku hanya takut, ka-kalau nanti gagal, seperti Tuan Hae yang sering gagal pada alat percobaannya."

"Tidak akan Min…percayalah."

슈퍼 주니어

"HATCHIM~" seorang pria dewasa dengan senyuman ramahnya memasuki sebuah pintu besar pada rumah yang juga sangat besar.

"Sepertinya aku flu, atau ada yang membicarakan aku di belakang." ucapnya sembari membawa koper bawaannya.

"Tuan Donghae sudah datang." Suara sambutan para pembantu yang bekerja di rumah besar itu langsung menghampiri sosok pria tadi, Lee Donghae. Mereka semua menjamunya seperti tamu. Ada yang membawakan koper Donghae, ada yang mengajak Donghae ke ruang tengah untuk beristirahat, dan beberapa lagi membawakan makanan 'selamat datang' untuk Donghae yang merupakan Tuan rumah sebenarnya.

"Tuan Hae, anda lama sekali berlibur ke saturnus-nya?" tanya seorang kepala pembantu bernama Sunhae. Dia adalah robot –seperti Sungmin, tapi bedanya gender Sunhae adalah wanita. Sunhae di buat dan sangat di sukai oleh Eunhyuk, karna rupa Sunhae sangat mirip dengan Donghae, hanya beda dari gender dan panjang rambutnya saja.

"Ya, kau seperti tidak tahu galaxy saja. Di setiap akhir pekan, jalanan galaxy macet. Jadi harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke bumi." Jawab Donghae lalu menyeruput teh hangat yang di buatkan Sunhae.

"Tapi…andai saja Tuan kembali lebih cepat, mungkin Tuan Eun dan Tuan muda Siwon tidak akan bertengkar heboh seperti tadi." Ujar Sunhae.

"Hum? Kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Aish! Selalu saja seperti itu." Kesal Donghae.

"Itu semua gara-gara Sungmin, kalau saja robot agyeo itu tidak menggantikan Tuan muda Siwon berkuliah, mungkin Tuan muda Siwon tak akan jadi seorang yang malas. Dan gagal dalam ujian kuliahnya." Jawab Sunhae yang memojokkan sosok Sungmin. Sunhae memang dari dulu tidak menyukai Sungmin, karna ia iri dan cemburu. Sungmin di ciptakan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga besar EunHae, tapi Sunhae di ciptakan hanya untuk mengurus rumah besar keluarga EunHae tersebut.

"Lalu, dimana Eunhyuk? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Donghae berdiri dari duduk, dan baru Sunhae ingin menjawab di mana keberadaan Eunhyuk, sosok yang di cari Donghae pun muncul.

"Kau sudah pulang Hae?" tanyanya lalu berjalan mendekati 'pasangan hidupnya' tersebut. Sunhae berjalan keluar ruang tengah karna tidak ingin mengganggu kedua majikannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi Hyuk? Our Siwon itu masih muda dan fikirannya masih belum terkontrol, jadi berhentilah mencari pertengkaran dengan anak kita itu!" kesal Donghae.

"Dia bukan remaja lagi Hae! Umurnya hampir 21 tahun, tapi lihat…tingkahnya sungguh tidak pernah membuatku bangga."

Donghae menatap tajam kedua mata Eunhyuk,"Dia membuatku bangga karna berhasil menciptakan si kecil Sungmin, lalu apa masalahmu? Kau melihat ke-bangga-an itu seperti apa?"

"Huh?! Aku juga bisa menciptakan robot seperti Sungmin. Buktinya Sunhae. Lagian Hae, kau terlalu memanjakan putra kesayanganmu itu! Makanya Siwon jadi pemalas, tidak mau kuliah, sekalinya kuliah hanya untuk berkelahi saja di kelas." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Dia putra kita, dan kita hanya punya satu. Lalu kau fikir, aku akan sepertimu yang memarahi Siwon juga dan dia akan berfikir tidak pernah di sayang di keluarga ini?!" Donghae semakin memarah, emosinya juga bertambah karna kelelahan setelah perjalanan Saturnus-Bumi tadi.

Eunhyuk mengalah dan menyadarkan dirinya telah membuat Donghae kesal.

"Maaf Hae." Ucapnya berlirih, ia mendekati Donghae meraih kedua tangannya,"Sepertinya aku terlalu keras mendidik Siwon, mungkin aku harus belajar denganmu." Ujarnya.

Donghae mengangguk,"Aku juga minta maaf Hyuk, benar aku sering memanjakannya. So sorry." Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Btw, aku merindukanmu Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk, ia mendekati wajahnya pada Donghae dan melakukan ciuman rindunya –sangat lama.

슈퍼 주니어

Seorang pria berjalan di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Membawa ransel hitam di punggungnya dan sebuah topi hitam bergambar tengkorak menutupi kepalanya.

"Eh…a-apa itu?" pria itu berhenti melangkah ketika dirinya melihat sosok dua orang sedang terbaring di tengah jalan. Pria itu segera berlari mendekati dua orang tadi.

"Hey kalian sedang apa?!"

Salah seorang pria yang terbaring tadi sadar dan langsung duduk di lokasi yang sama. Ia meraba kepalanya yang agak pening lalu mentapa pria bertopi tadi,"Siapa—kau?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Yesung. Kau siapa?" ucap si pria bertopi hitam tadi.

Yang menanyakan nama tak menghiraukan jawaban Yesung karna ia sedang terpukau dengan pemandangan malam yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"I-ini masa depan? Tahun berapa sekarang?" tanyanya lagi pada Yesung.

Yesung melepas topi yang ia kenakan, lalu menatap heran pada pria yang bertanya tadi,"Masa depan? Huh, kau ini dari zaman perang ya? Sekarang tahun 2012 dan masih tahun 2012." Ujar Yesung.

Pria itu terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"2012?! Bukannya tahun 2065?!"

Yesung tertawa geli, ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam pria tadi,"Nak, kau sedang bercanda? Tahun 2065 apanya? Itu masih sangat-sangat lama." Jawabnya.

Pria itu menggeleng,"No! A-aku datang dari masa depan, ak-aku menciptakan mesin waktu yang ku fikir akan membawaku ke masa depan, tapi ternyata malah kembali ke masa lalu –yang belum modern?" Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah sampingnya dan mendapatkan 'teman' nya tergeletak tak berdaya,"SUNGMIN!" pria itu menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membawa kepangkuannya,"Min! Min bangunlah Min." Ujar pria itu ketakutan. Dengan gemetar, pria itu menyobek t-shirt hitam yang di pakai Sungmin itu.

"He-hey! Kalian mau berbuat mesum ha?" Yesung shock melihat tindakan pria itu yang di anggapnya akan melakukan tindakan terlarang di tengah jalan. Tapi shock-nya semakin hebat saat melihat pria itu membelah dada bidang si Sungmin dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang di temukan di dalam saku miliknya. Daging yang tanpa darah setetes itu pun terbuka lebar, dan dengan mudah pria tadi membuka sebuah lapisan baja yang di dalamnya banyak kabel-kabel saling terhubung menjadi satu.

"Robot? Dia—ro-bot?"

슈퍼 주니어

Tobecontinued

A/N : sebelumnya fic ini terlebih dahulu udah di publish di blog pribadi saya, tapi karna fic ini mandeg alias wb sampai beberapa lama, karna itu saya reshare di ffn~ semoga ajah bisa ngilangin wb (?)

thanks buat siapa ajah yang udah review~


	2. Chapter 2

슈퍼 주니어

"He-hey! Kalian mau berbuat mesum ha?" Yesung shock melihat tindakan pria itu yang di anggapnya akan melakukan tindakan terlarang di tengah jalan. Tapi shock-nya semakin hebat saat melihat pria itu membelah dada bidang si Sungmin dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang di temukan di dalam saku miliknya. Daging yang tanpa darah setetes itu pun terbuka lebar, dan dengan mudah pria tadi membuka sebuah lapisan baja yang di dalamnya banyak kabel-kabel saling terhubung menjadi satu.

"Robot? Dia—ro-bot?"

슈퍼 주니어

— PART 2 —

슈퍼 주니어

Hangeng terpaku pada layar laptop yang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia berada di kamarnya yang tak begitu luas, karna rumah yang ia huni juga tak sebesar istana. Hanya rumah sederhana bertingkat dua yang di tinggalinya bersama tiga keluarganya.

"Han~ kenapa kau selalu membawa semua pekerjaanmu kerumah. Itu memuakkan." Heechul sang pasangan hidup bermanja ria pada Hangeng, ia memeluki Hangeng dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang kekasih seumur hidupnya tersebut.

"Besok pagi di kantor juga kerjaanku akan menumpuk. Jadi yah mumpung ada waktu aku akan menyelesaikannya sebisaku." Jawab Hangeng dengan kedua mata jeli memperhatikan tiap tulisan pada layar laptop.

"Menyebalkan!" Heechul menutup paksa layar lcd laptop itu,"Kenapa semua orang di rumah ini sok sibuk. Kau kerja, sampai di rumah juga kerja. Kedua anak kita sehabis pulang sekolah entah mereka pergi kemana. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jinja!" ujar Heechul depresi.

Hangeng sangat sadar kalau Heechul sudah marah, maka apapun bisa berubah menjadi neraka.

"Heechul-ah~ tenangkan dirimu ya?" Hangeng mencoba memeluk tubuh Heechul dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh sayang,"Kau harus tenang ya." Ucap Hangeng lagi. Tapi kedua tangan Heechul menepis tangan Hangeng,"Lebih baik aku mengikuti wajib militer saja dari pada harus tinggal bersama kalian yang selalu tidak punya waktu." Ujar Heechul.

"JA-JANGAN! Aku bisa gila jika kau melakukan itu sayang!" Hangeng memaksa memeluknya dengan erat, ketakutan,"Jangan bicara seperti itu Heechul-ah~ wo ai ni ma~" ucap Hangeng.

Heechul luluh. Hangeng mengecup keningnya, dan baru ingin mengecup bibir Heechul, suara pintu rumah terbuka.

"Itu pasti Henry! Dasar bocah itu selalu pulang malam." Ucap Heechul yang langsung berlalu keluar kamar bersama Hangeng.

슈퍼 주니어

"Yesungie! Siapa mereka?" tanya Hangeng terkejut melihat kepulangan putra sulung-nya bersama dua orang pria lain.

Yesung belum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tersebut, ia terlebih dahulu mengajak dua orang tadi kedalam ruang tengah, dan membaringkan pria yang satunya.

"Dia Siwon dan Sungmin. Mereka teman-teman ku Appa." Jawab Yesung pelan.

Heechul mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut,"Ke-kenapa pria ini? Kenapa banyak oli di wajahnya?" tanya Heechul yang baru akan membuka pakaian Sungmin namun Siwon menpisnya,"Jangan Tuan! Ku-kumohon jangan ganggu dia." Larang Siwon agak takut kalau rahasia tentang Sungmin terbongkar.

"Appa tidak sopan!" Yesung pun ikut membantu Siwon menjaga identitas Sungmin,"S-Sungmin tertabrak busway. Dia terluka kecil tapi pingsan, dan oli itu karna bus-nya yang mengeluarkan oli—pokokknya seperti itu." Ujar Yesung.

"Lalu untuk apa membawanya kerumah kita Yesungie? Bukannya lebih baik di bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Hangeng.

Yesung dan Siwon serempak menjawab,"JANGAN!"

"Jangan?" Hangeng menatap keduanya dengan heran.

Yesung berlutut di hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul,"Han-Appa, Hee-Appa…mereka berdua datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Mereka tidak punya kenalan di seoul, hanya aku. Dan mereka tidak punya uang." Ujar Yesung memasang wajah memelas.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi…bisa kan' kalau mereka menginap sementara di tempat ini? Please~" pinta Yesung.

Hangeng melirik kearah Heechul,"Em, sepertinya…" Hangeng ragu untuk mengatakan IYA, karna takut kalau Heechul tidak akan setuju dengan permintaan Yesung tadi.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lihat anak itu kasihan sekali, kita harus merawatnya." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Sungguh Hee-Appa?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk,"Mungkin saja kehadiran mereka berdua akan meramaikan rumah kita ini." Jawabnya.

"Thank you!" ucap Siwon lega.

슈퍼 주니어

Sesuai perjanjian antara Yesung dengan Siwon. Selama satu bulan, Siwon dan Sungmin akan menginap di rumahnya. Dengan syarat tidak-ada-yang-boleh-tahu-identitas-Sungmin. Selama satu bulan tersebut, Siwon harus bersedia membantu Yesung dan keluarganya mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Dan mereka berdua sepakat.

"Kau butuh apa lagi?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang sedang memperbaiki sistem komputerisasi di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau punya jarum dan benang jahit? Aku perlu itu untuk menjahit tubuh Sungmin." Ujar Siwon. Yesung pun mengangguk,"Ada di bawah. Akan kuambilkan." Ucap Yesung yang segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga untuk kelantai satu mencari apa yang di perlukan Siwon tadi.

.

.

.

Seorang pelajar memasuki rumah kediaman Hangeng dan Heechul. Dengan topi yang di pakai terbalik dan sweeter baseball berwarna merah yang di kenakannya, pria itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kelantai dua.

Sebelumnya ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengintip Yesung yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari yang berada di ruang tengah,'Uh? Hyung belum tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu melanjutkan tujuannya, ke kamar yang satu-satunya berada di lantai atas.

"Ah lelah!" ucap pria itu yang langsung membuka pintu geser kamar. Seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar itu menatapnya dan mereka saling bertatapan. Lalu pandangan pelajar tadi mengarah pada sesorang yang terbaring di depan Siwon.

"SI-SIAPA KALIAN?" tanyanya ketakutan karna melihat dua pria asing berada di dalam kamarnya.

"DI-DIA ROB—" sebuah tangan membekap mulut pelajar tadi.

"Diam Henry! Suaramu terlalu bising!" ucap Yesung yang membekap mulut Henry.

슈퍼 주니어

"Jadi mereka dari masa depan? S-s-sungguhan?" Henry menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Sungmin yang sedang di jahit oleh Siwon.

"Awalnya aku juga shock, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu." Jawab Yesung.

"Kalian dari tahun berapa?" tanya Henry antusias.

"2058." Jawab Siwon.

"WUAHH. Pasti kehidupan di sana hebat sekali ya?" Henry langsung mengimajinasikan khayalannya tentang masa depan.

Siwon mengangguk,"Ya. Bisa di bilang 360 derajat berbanding terbalik dari kehidupan di sini." Jawabnya.

Yesung pun ikut antusias sama seperti Henry. Kedua adik-kakak berdarah AB itu semakin menjadi penasaran.

"Ceritakan…ceritakan pada kami Siwon!" pinta Yesung dengan menarik-narik lengan Siwon.

.

.

.

X-eoul. Sebuah kota modern di asia timur. Kota tersebut berada di negara Xorea. Dulunya negara itu bernama South Korea dan kota-nya bernama Seoul.

Kehidupan di sana sangat teratur. Semua keluarga berada di titik kesejahterahannya.

Semua anak kecil dari umur tiga hingga belasan tahun di wajibkan bersekolah. Bahkan perturan pemerintahan yang baru mengusulkan agar setiap janin yang masih berada dalam kandungan maupun babytube (tabung yang di gunakan untuk membantu proses persilangan sepasang pria agar mereka bisa memiliki anak kandung seperti pasangan normal lain –tanpa melalui kahamilan) untuk mendapatkan pelajaran sekolahnya sebelum bayi-bayi tersebut lahir kedunia. Jadi begitu menginjak umur kanak-kanak, kematangan otak-nya dapat mencerdaskan dirinya sendiri.

Semua kendaraan dapat terbang bebas di jalur angkasa kecuali truk-truk bermuatan besar, kereta api, dan angkutan laut.

Robot-robot manusia juga sudah banyak di ciptakan oleh beberapa perusahaan besar untuk mempermudah aktifitas pekerjaan manusia. Salah satunya MONKEYFISH Cooperation, perusahaan milik Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memproduksi banyak benda canggih.

"Jadi, Ayah mu pembuat Sungmin?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon, tapi pria berlesung pipi itu menggeleng,"Bukan. Sungmin dan mesin waktu yang membawa kami kemari itu buatanku. Daddy Eun memproduksi robot seperti Sungmin dalam jumlah besar dan kebanyakan robot wanita. Lalu…Daddy Hae juga memproduksi mobil angkasa dan jet tercepat di dunia, dan masih banyak benda canggih lainnya, tapi Daddy Hae lebih banyak membantu dalam sketsa gambar yang ia rancang saja." Jawab Siwon.

Siwon mengkancing kemeja milik Yesung yang di pinjamkan untuk di pakai ketubuh Sungmin,"Sudah beres." Ucap Siwon.

"Dia—akan sembuh? Em maksudku dia akan hidup lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu sekitar tujuh atau delapan jam lagi sampai semua sistem di jaringannya hidup. Maka Sungmin-pun akan hidup lagi." Jawab Siwon.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11:34. Henry sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamar sesempit ini?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang sedang menggelar dua kasur lantai di kamarnya.

"Ck. Ini tidak sesempit yang kau kira Siwonnie. Mungkin di rumahmu, kau memiliki kamar yang sangat luas. Tapi berbeda dengan aku dan Henry yang harus berbagi kamar sejak kecil." Ucap Yesung.

Siwon mengangguk pelan dan teringat dengan kehidupan aslinya. Ia menjadi rindu dengan suasana rumah, kamarnya, Daddy Eunhyuk nya dan juga Daddy Hae nya yang tak sempat di lihatnya karna belum pulang dari saturnus.

"Kau tidak tidur Siwonnie?" tanya Yesung yang sudah berselimut di atar kasur lantai.

"Siwonnie?…kau memanggilku Siwonnie?" tanya Siwon pelan padanya, tapi Yesung sudah terlebih dahulu pulas.

'Siwonnie.'

Mereka berempat tidur dengan nyenyak, Henry, Yesung, Siwon dan Sungmin.

슈퍼 주니어

Siwon membuka kedua matanya karna silau matahari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamar. Dengan masih terkantuk ia melihat Yesung sedang memakai seragam SMA-nya.

"Cantik." Lirihnya pelan memperhatikan Yesung terkena hamparan sinar matahari tersebut.

Sadar Siwon mengucapkan sesuatu, Yesung segera memperhatikannya,"Siwon kau sudah bangun? Cepat sarapan." Ujar Yesung.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Yesung melihat kearah jam tangan hitamnya,"Setengah tujuh pagi."

"Uh? Masih sangat pagi kenapa harus bangun?" Siwon memeluk bantal guling bergambar kura-kura milik Yesung.

"Cih, memangnya di masa depan semua orang itu harus malas ya'? kau seperti Henry saja!" ujar Yesung.

Berbicara masa depan, Siwon teringat akan seseorang yang lebih tepatnya di panggil sebuah benda hidup.

"SUNGMIN? Dimana Sungmin?!" Siwon segera duduk dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan kesegala penjuru kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Sungmin sedang berada di ruang makan bersama yang lainnya." Jawab Yesung.

슈퍼 주니어

"Ini untuk Hee-Appa dan Han-Appa…" Sungmin memberikan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Asataga~ anak ini baik hati sekali dan sopan." Heechul berkali-kali memuji tingkah Sungmin yang ramah pada keluarganya,"Andai kedua putraku seperti Sungmin." Tambahnya lagi yang membuat Henry tersedak.

"Aish…adopsi saja dia kalau Appa senang." Ujar Henry agak kesal.

Siwon bersama Yesung menghampiri Hangeng, Heechul, Henry dan Sungmin yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Siwon dan Sungmin pun langsung menoleh,"HYUNG! Hyung." Balas Sungmin dengan girang.

'Hyung?'

Yesung berbisik kecil kepada Siwon,"Henry yang menyuruhnya menyebutmu Hyung." Siwon pun mengangguk mengerti. Dulu Siwon paling tidak suka kalau Sungmin memanggilnya 'Hyung' atau menganggapnya sebagai satu keluarga. Tapi melihat kondisi sekarang, Siwon rela di panggil seperti itu oleh Sungmin.

슈퍼 주니어

Tobecontinued

©2012


	3. Chapter 3 n 4

Part 3

.

.

.

"HENRY!" semua mata kelas memperhatikan sosok Pak Shindong yang sedang memarahi Henry yang duduk di kursi paling belakang kelas.

"Ujianmu semuanya D dan kau sering sekali absen sekolah, kau ini mau jadi apa?" kesal Shindong, wali kelas Henry.

Henry menundukan kepalanya dengan perasaan malu, apalagi di tambah semua pandangan siswa lainnya menatapnya penuh kerendahan.

"Kau memang masih di kelas dua sekarang, tapi setahun lagi kau akan naik ke kelas tiga, lalu akan mengikuti ujian nasional. Kau musti tingkatkan belajarmu Henry!" Pak Shindong melegakan nafasnya. Ia lelah, karna ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya ia harus memarahi Henry, mengingatkannya agar Henry lebih memperhatikan belajarnya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Henry hanya terkekeh.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!" kali ini semua mata siswa menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau murid yang cerdas, kenapa kau tidak mau membantu Henry –teman sebangkumu- dalam pelajarannya?!" ujar Pak Shindong, Henry yang di sebelah Kyuhyun mengangguk seakan membenarkan ucapan Pak Shindong.

Kyuhyun berdiri,"A-apa maksudnya? Jadi aku harus memberi Henry jawaban di setiap ulangan?" ujarnya. Dan Henry mengangguk lagi.

Pak Shindong membuang nafasnya dengan amat berat,"Kyuhyun, maksudnya, kau bisa kan' mengajari Henry di waktu senggangmu. Bukan memberinya jawaban saat ulangan." Ujar Pak Shindong. Kali ini semua siswa yang lain mengangguk.

Pak Shindong kemudian beralih kepapan tulisnya dan menuliskan sebuah judul yang tertera dalam ukuran besar

MAKALAH ILMIAH TENTANG ALAT TEKNOLOGI MASA DEPAN

Lalu di bawah judul tadi, Pak Shindong juga menuliskan RISET DAN PRAKTEK

"Setiap kelompok harus membuat makalah ilmiah tersebut. Lalu membuat sebuah contoh benda elektronik sederhana yang kalian imajinasikan itu akan bermanfaat di masa depan." Kata Pak Shindong menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun, murid yang paling pintar di kelas mengangkat tangan kanannya dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Benda yang di buat itu hanya imajinasinya saja?"

Pak Shindong mengangguk,"Iya. Kalian harus membuat kerangkanya saja. Benda masa depan yang kalian buat nantinya tidak perlu bisa berfungsi, hanya perkiraan rupa dan desiannya kalian saja." Jawab Pak Shindong.

Semua murid sepertinya mengerti apa yang di utarakan Pak Shindong kepada mereka.

"Dan, setiap kelompok masing-masing dua orang. Sederet sebangku." Ujar Pak Shindong lagi lalu ia duduk di bangkunya kembali.

"Sederet?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan lalu memperhatikan Henry di sampingnya dengan tatapan 'tidak mau'

"Kyu kita satu kelompok hehe~" ucap Henry.

"Musibah bisa satu kelompokn dengan mu Hen," balas Kyuhyun pada sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"LEE SIWON?" Donghae mematung memperhatikan kamar Siwon yang sepi. Tak ada Siwon juga Sungmin.

"Dimana anak itu Hae?" Eunhyuk memasuki kamar Siwon dengan gelagapan.

"Kata Sunhae. Dari semalam Siwon dan Sungmin tidak kelihatan. Pagi ini mereka juga –tidak-ada-dikamarnya." Jawab Donghae.

"Aku akan menghubungi teman-temannya, mungkin dia berada di sana."

"Tidak Hyuk! Sunhae sudah menghubungi semua teman kuliah Siwon, bahkan melacaknya dengan sinyal GSP, mereka tidak ada Hyuk."

Eunhyuk berfikir keras karna ini pertama kalinya Siwon pergi tanpa kabar. Dan bersama Sungmin pula.

"Aku akan menelpon NASA dan memintanya melacak Siwon dari satelit di bulan." Ujar Eunhyuk lalu ingin meninggalkan kamar Siwon tetapi sepasang tangan mencegahnya,"Ini karena mu Hyuk…andai kalian tak bertengkar kemarin, mungkin Siwon tidak akan nekat seperti ini." Ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Siwon duduk bersila di sudut kamar Yesung. Ia sedang memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum dengan 'kesederhanaan' di lingkungan barunya tersebut.

"Hyung lihat~ benda ini bisa mengeluarkan angin. Keren." Ucap Sungmin yang berdiri di depan sebuah kipas angin.

"Hyung, kalau aku tekan tombol ini lampu akan menyala, lalu kalau aku tekan lagi lampu akan mati."

"Wah Hyung, lemari ini penuh dengan buku-buku, di kamarmu kan' tidak ada buku sebanyak ini."

"Uh? HYUNG…" Sungmin histeris tentang ini dan itu hingga membuat Siwon merasa kesal.

"YA STOP SUNGMIN! Kau membuatku penat. Kamar ini sangat kecil dan suaramu terlalu besar. Seharusnya kau membantu aku tentang bagaimana caranya kita untuk pulang kerumah!" ujar Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam nurut, kemudian duduk bersila juga di samping Siwon.

"Hyung…"

"Jangan panggil aku HYUNG!"

"Captain Hyung, aku—punya–ide ." Ujar Sungmin perlahan. Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin dengan masih kesal,"Apa idemu? Kadang ide yang ada di otak komputermu tidak pernah berhasil Min." Siwon men-drop-kan Sungmin.

"Tapi Hyung, mungkin ide ku ini bisa berhasil. Mungkin sih."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita telfon ke rumah. Dan bilang pada penghuni rumah kalau Hyung dan aku sedang terjebak di masa lalu, dan meminta mereka untuk menjemput kita." Usul Sungmin.

"What?"

Sungmin berdiri dan menarik lengan Siwon, mengajaknya keluar kamar,"Ayo Hyung kita coba."

.

.

.

Heechul sedang berada di kamarnya, beristirahat setelah ia selesai menghitung pemasukan kas rumah dari Hangeng, juga menghitung anggaran pengeluaran keluarga kecil mereka. Hal itu mempermudahkan Sungmin dan Siwon untuk keruang tengah di mana telfon rumah berada di sana.

Sungmin mengambil gagang telfon yang berada di meja samping televisi lalu menekan 13 nomer yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Siwon hanya memperhatikanya dari samping.

"…" Sungmin tersenyum ketika ia mengetahui bahwa panggilannya ke nomer rumah Siwon bisa terhubung. Walau menunggunya harus sangat lama, tapi Sungmin tetap fokus mendengarkan suara dari balik telpon tersebut.

"Halo, kediaman Tuan Lee di sini."

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya karena takjub,"S-Sunhae Noona! I-ini aku Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin. Siwon yang mengetahui panggilan tersebut sudah terhubung, langsung menarik gagang terlpon itu dan bergantian berbicara,"SUNHAE AJHUMA!…"

= = = = = TBC

Part 4

.

.

.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari Pak Shin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan kakinya seusai pulang sekolah bersama Henry.

"Entahlah, kapan-kapan saja." Jawab Henry seenaknya.

"Ish kau ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok aku akan kerumahmu! Kita kerjakan di sana."

Henry mengangguk,"Okay Mr Cho." Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggelang,"Jangan! Jangan! Jangan di rumahku Kyu. D-di tempatmu saja." Ujar Henry agak gugup.

"Wae? Kalau di tempatku pasti tidak memungkinkan Hen, kau kan tahu Omma ku sangat galak. Lagian aku sudah lama tidak bermain kerumahmu Hen. Ah~ aku rindu nasi goreng buatan Han-ajhussi."

"J-Jangan Kyu…sedang ada tamu." Henry menghela nafas sampai akhirnya ia bersedia kalau Kyuhyun kerumahnya,"Baiklah Kyu, di rumah ku saja. TAPI kau harus ingat ya, di rumah ku sedang ada tamu dari—dari negeri jauh. Jadi kau harus bersikap sopa arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Okay! Yang terpenting kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu secepat mungkin Hen." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Kita akan membuat ciptaan yang hebat, sampai semua guru dan murid lain bangga. Aku ingin pintar sepertimu, dan tidak ingin 'tinggal kelas' seperti Yesung-Hyung." Ucap Henry.

"Tapi Hyung-mu kan' tinggal kelas karna dia pernah sakit satu bulan. Bukan'nya bodoh dan pemalas seperti dirimu Hen." Balas Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kenal dengan Henry dan Yesung dari sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Tetap saja aku tidak ingin imej-ku buruk hanya karna tinggal kelas Kyu. Seperti Yesung-Hyung~" ujar Henry dan sebuah pukulan kecil ia terima di kepalanya oleh seseorang di belakang.

"MWO? Kau membicarakan aku Hen? Aish!" amuk seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Ye-Yesung-Hyung! Kau mengikuti kami ha?!" tanya Henry pada seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Yesung yang memberi sambitan kedua kalinya kekepala Henry.

"Rumahmu itu rumahku Hen. Tentu saja kita satu arah." Jawab Yesung, lalu ia berjalan agak cepat mendahului Henry dan Kyuhyun,"Bersikaplah sopan pada senior!" ucapnya lalu di akhiri kalimat,"Aku pulang duluan! Imej-ku akan rusak kalau harus pulang bersama dongsaeng yang bodoh sepertimu Hen."

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat kemarahan Henry. Dari dulu Kyuhyun sudah tidak asing dengan dua bersaudara yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Apalagi belakangan ini, Henry malah semakin 'tidak menyukai' Hyung-nya tersebut karna satu faktor penting. PERSAINGAN CINTA.

"Lihat saja, aku akan pintar dan masuk di universitas negeri seoul lalu bertemu dan sekelas dengan Ryeowook. Dan aku akan menikahinya." Ujar Henry bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun dan Henry berhenti melangkah saat mereka berdua sadar sudah berdiri di seberang salah satu sekolah tinggi terkemuka di kota Seoul. Sekolahan bertingkat empat itu sangat berbeda dengan sekolah mereka yang kecil dengan tiga tingkat dan satu bangunan sekolah. Tidak seperti SMA 13 Elite yang mereka lihat tersebut, SMA Suhwuni –sekolah tempat Henry, Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersekolah –terlihat sangat sangat sangat sederhana.

"Itu Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun yang telat karna Henry sudah memperhatikan sosok pria mungil yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang besar SMA 13 Elite.

Henry sudah lama menyukai Ryeowook yang sebaya dengan dirinya dan satu grade pula di kelas 11. Kyuhyun pun tahu hal itu, malah bisa di bilang, Kyuhyun adalah buku diary nya Henry –tempat semua benak Henry tertuang pada pria bertampang evil tersebut.

"Cinta dalam hati' nya pada Ryeowook tidaklah mudah. Mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan. Dari mulai kasta keluarga, Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal seorang pengusaha jaringan hotel besar di Korea, sedangkan Henry, hanya seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga yang sederhana. Tapi perbedaan signifikan itu tak menyurutkan Henry untuk menghentikan langkahnya untuk tetap menyukai Ryeowook. NAMUN, yang membuatnya terkadang ingin menyerah adalah sebuah persaingan. Apalagi kalau persaingan itu harus ia jalani dengan Hyung-nya sendiri. Walau Henry tahu, kalau Yesung belum tentu membalas rasa sukanya pada Ryeowook, tapi Henry takut jika suatu hari nanti Yesung balas menyukainya juga.

"Hallo Henry,Kyuhyun." Sapa Ryeowook yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Hai Wook." Balas sapa Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan dengan detail seragam milik Ryeowook yang selalu terlihat bersih, beda dengan seragam sekolahnya yang selalu terlihat lusuh. Ia iri.

"Henry kenapa diam saja?" tanya Ryeowook pada Henry yang sedang memandang kosong kearah sekolah tempat Ryeowook bersekolah.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menyikut Henry dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN HATIMU!" teriak Henry tiba-tiba.

"Hati siapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Henry terkejut karna melihat sosok Ryeowook sudah berada di dekatnya.

"TI-tidak-tidak! B-bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Henry gugup.

Ryeowook tersenyum ramah dan semakin membuat Henry terpesona.

"Kalian pulang berdua saja? Yesung-Hyung tidak ikut bersama kalian?" tanya Ryeowook spontan membuat Henry menjadi dingin.

"Dia sudah duluan." Jawab Henry singkat.

"Dia mencarimu tadi." Tambah Kyuhyun berbohong.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang,"Yesung-Hyung mencariku?" tapi senyumannya hilang saat Henry memberi tahu kebohongan Kyuhyun,"Tidak. Kyu berbohong. Jangan di percaya."

Kyuhyun tertawa evil. Ia senang berada di situasi saat Henry terpanas cemburu.

— Flashback 3 months ago (Yesung/Ryeowook/Henry) —

Ujian tengah semester telah usai dan hari dimana pembagian rapor para murid SMA di seluruh seoul di adakan. Ryeowook keluar kelas paling akhir karna ia sendiri yang mengambil hasil ujiannya tersebut. SIBUK, itulah yang menjadi alasan kedua orang tua Ryeowook tak sempat menyempatkan diri datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil rapor.

"Semuanya biru~ kapan aku bisa dapat nilai merah." Ucap Ryeowook saat itu sambil berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan memperhatikan deretan nilai yang ia dapatkan.

"Huh, aku ingin bodoh sekali-kali, aku ingin di satu pelajaran dapat nilai D atau E." Ucap Ryeowook lagi, lalu menutup buku rapornya dan berhenti melangkah,'Mungkin kalau aku bodoh, Omma dan Appa mau memperhatikanku.' Tambahnya dalam hati

Terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya tak menjamin membuat Ryeowook menjadi orang yang bahagia. Sebagai anak tunggal yang di wariskan banyak harta ini dan itu, Ryeowook hanya bisa menuruti semua ucapan kedua orang tua.

'Kau harus belajar dan lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Lalu banggakan kami Kim Ryeowook.' Itu yang selalu kedua orang tua Ryeowook katakan.

Ryeowook baru ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah besar yang berada di sebuah komplek mewah kota seoul, tapi beberapa murid pria dari sekolah lain mencegatnya.

"Hei! Kau murid dari SMA 13 elite ya'?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Pasti kau anak orang kaya ya'?!"

"Lihat! Tas dan sepatunya saja bermerk!"

Ryeowook terkepung oleh mereka yang berjumlah lima orang tersebut, ia ketakutan.

"Komohon jangan ganggu aku, hari sudah hampir gelap aku harus cepat-cepat pulang." Ucap Ryeowook dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ohh kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah mu yang mewah itu pastinya kan'? cih, sombong sekali kau!"

Seseorang di antara mereka membisikan sesuatu,"Kau pasti punya uang banyak kan'? cepat beri kamu semua uang mu?!" ia menarik tas Ryeowook dan menjatuhkannya ketanah –membukanya dan mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalam, seseorang yang lain melepaskan paksa jas sekolah Ryeowook dan megorohi setiap kantung jas tersebut.

"Jangan! Itu semua milikku! Aku bisa adukan kalian ke polisi." Ancam Ryeowook yang langsung di beri satu pukulan yang menyakitkan di pipinya.

Ryeowook merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ia menyeka cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang teranyata adalah darah.

"Jangan sakiti aku!" Ryeowook meluapkan rasa sakit pipinya dengan menggigit lengan pria tadi, tapi Ryeowook malah semakin terluka karna pria itu mendorong kuat tubuh Ryeowook hingga terhempas di bahu jalan. Ia menangis.

"JONGJIN-AH!" seseorang di belakang Ryeowook terduduk berteriak.

"Kau dan geng-mu sedang apa?! Merampas uang murid lain?!"

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang memperhatikan dua orang yang berseragam sama dengan kelima pria tadi. Seseorang yang berbicara terlihat lebih muda di bandingkan yang satunya lagi –cenderung pendiam.

"Kalian akan ku adukan pada kepala sekolah!"

"J-jangan Henry-Hyung! Ku mohon jangan, kami—hanya bermain-main saja." Jongjin, si ketua gengster tadi berlutut ketakutan di hadapan Henry –pria yang memanggilnya.

Yesung yang tadi bersama Henry berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, memberinya sebotol air mineral untuk di minum dan membangunkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook,"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Pipiku sakit." Jawab Ryeowook lalu menangis.

"Jangan menangis hei."

"Aku takut." Ryeowook masih menangis terisak dan karna tak tega, Yesung dengan baik hati meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat pelukan kepada Ryeowook."Aku takut." Lirih Ryeowook lagi, Yesung hanya mengusap-usapkan kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Henry. Ia berhasil membuat Jongjin dan keempat rekannya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu dia—dan murid lain! Aku akan adukan kepada kepala sekolah ARRA!" ujar Henry.

Jongjin dan yang lainnya mengangguk,"Mengerti Hyung." Jawab merekan serempak.

.

.

.

Henry membereskan semua barang-barang Ryeowook yang berantakan. Ia memasukanya kembali kedalam tas, lalu mengambil jas Ryeowook yang sudah kotor karna terinjak-injak.

"Maaf ya' mereka semua dari sekolah kami." Ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sudah tenang.

"Ini barang-barang mu." Ujar Henry yang memberikan tas dan jas milik Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, kalian membantuku terima kasih." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya!" kata Yesung lalu di sambung dengan Henry yang berkata,"Kalau kau di ganggu preman sekolahan lagi, panggil kami! Henry dan Yesung AB brothers!"

"Iya, thanks."

Semenjak hari itu Ryeowook, Yesung dan Henry berteman. Dan kalau mereka bertemu di jalan seusai pulang sekolah, mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Sampai akhirnya Henry sadar kalau dirinya mulai menyukai Ryeowook. Ia senang saat Ryeowook tersenyum, ia juga selalu nervous kalau berada di dekat Ryeowook dan menjadi sering 'salting' kalau sedang bersama Ryeowook.

Tapi, Henry juga sadar kalau perasaan dan tingkah lakunya yang malu-malu itu justru terlihat sama seperti sikap Ryeowook kepada Hyung-nya.

Ya. Ryeowook senang kalau melihat Yesung tersenyum dan Ryeowook juga terlihat suka salah tingkah jika sedang bersama Yesung.

Henry menduganya. Menduga kalau Ryeowook memang menyukai Yesung, di saat dirinya menyukai Ryeowook.

Hingga akhirnya sekarang sikap Henry pada Yesung sedikit berubah. Henry juga lebih banyak mengeluarkan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun. Pulang sekolah pun, Henry memilih bersama Kyuhyun di bandingkan dengan Yesung yang satu rumah dengannya.

Flashback end

Yesung menggeser pintu kamarnya dan terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dengan erat,"A-ada apa Siwon?" tanya Yesung pada orang yang memeluknya tersebut. Sungmin juga ikut memeluk Yesung dan membuat pria bermata sipit itu sesak nafas.

"Aku bisa kembali ke masa depan!" ujar Siwon senang. Ia melepaskan pelukanya pada Yesung dan tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya.

"Tuan Eun dan Tuan Hae akan menjemput kami." Ucap Sungmin yang terlihat senang pula.

"Tapi Daddy-daddy ku harus membuat mesin waktu dulu. Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu mereka menjemput kami."

"Aku tak sabar ingin pulang kerumah bersama Hyung!"

Yesung hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu di hadapannya. Ia bingung harus senang juga atau bersikap yang seperti apa. Yesung sedang lelah sekarang dan ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lantai, tapi melihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan membuatnya enggan untuk beristirahat.

"Cepatlah kembali ke rumah kalian, jadi kamarku tidak akan berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Yesung yang berjalan mendekati meja belajar dan merapikan beberapa buku yang berantakan.

"Sorry Yesung…" lirih Siwon.

"Maaf Yesung-Hyung kami tidak sopan." Tambah Sungmin.

Yesung tak menanggapi, ia masih sibuk sendirian merapikan semua barang-barang yang berada di meja belajarnya.

"Tolong jangan marah dengan kami Yesung. Aku dan Sungmin—perlu bantuanmu selama di era ini." Ucap Siwon. Ia mendekati Yesung lalu merangkulnya,"Please…" kata Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk,"Ya." Jawabnya amat pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian Yesung terjatuh dalam rangkulan Siwon.

"Yesung?"

"Yesung-Hyung—pingsan!?

— TBC —-


	4. Chapter 5 n 6

Part 5

"Yesung-Hyung—pingsan!?

Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Yesung sehangat mungkin dengan beberapa helai kain. Sedangkan Hangeng sedang membuat racikan obat khas china untuk di berikan kepada putranya tersebut.

"Anak ini punya penyakit rhinitis, kalau dia lelah atau alergi…penyakitnya akan kambuh." Ucap Heechul.

Henry menghampiri sang Ayah, lalu duduk bersila di sampingnya dan memperhatikan Yesung yang tertidur di depannya."Hyung kemarin pulang sangat malam, mungkin udara dingin membuat Hyung jadi sakit, apalagi dia pasti sangat lelah. Aku—jadi merasa bersalah." Ujar Henry tertunduk.

"Merasa bersalah bagaimana?" tanya Heechul ingin tahu.

Henry tak berani menatap wajah Heechul, ia takut."Aku bermain game bersama Kyuhyun, tapi kami lupa tidak bawa uang. Pemilik toko akhirnya menyuruh kami membersihkan warnet sampai bersih, dan…Yesung hyung tidak sengaja melihat kami. Jadi…Hyung membantu membersihkan warnet juga." Cerita Henry.

Hangeng pun ikut duduk bersama Heechul dan Henry, lalu dengan pelan ia memberikan beberapa sendok untuk ia berikan pada Yesung.

"Jangan repotkan Hyung-mu lagi." katanya.

Siwon terduduk di depan pintu kamar, bersama Sungmin di sampingnya. Dengan diam, ia memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu. Siwon memperhatikan wajah pucat Yesung, ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Tapi, ada perasaan berterimakasih juga.

'Kalau bukan karna hal itu…mungkin kau tidak akan pulang larut malam, mungkin—kita tidak akan bertemu.'

Henry berjalan menuju sebuah kelas di mana semua murid kelast tiga SMA berada di satu lantai yang sama. Ia memasuki sebuah kelas yang berada di paling ujung koridor lantai tiga tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari bocah?" Kibum si ketua kelas ruangan tersebut bertanya pada sosok Henry.

Henry menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih kehadapan Kibum,"Hyung-ku sakit. Dia tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Ucapnya.

Kibum menerima amplop tersebut,  
"Sakit? Padahal minggu-minggu ini banyak tugas dari guru. Dia pasti akan dapat nilai jelek." Ucap Kibum.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya bilang saja pada wali kelasmu, kalau Yesung-Hyung sedang sakit." Ujar Henry lagi. Ia segera kembali ke kelasnya karna berada di tempat yang asing tersebut membuatnya tak merasa nyaman.

Saat berada di tengah koridor kelas, Henry berhenti melangkah. Ia teringat dengan kejadian yang sama satu tahun lalu. Di kelas yang sama pula dan dengan alasan yang juga sama 'Yesung sakit' tapi saat itu belum ada Kibum, melainkan murid lain, dan murid itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya,'Yesung akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran dan tugas penting.'

Walau Henry merasa akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak membenci sosok Yesung, tapi sebagai seorang adik, Henry tidak bisa menutupi rasa kekhawatirannya terhadap sosok Hyung yang sudah ia kenal dari kecil.

'Hyung, sembuhlah.' Doa Henry dalam hati.

Di tahun 2058 kesunyian rumah besar kediaman EunHae terasa kentara. Biasanya saat siang seperti ini Donghae akan di temani Siwon memancing ikan di laut atau Eunhyuk akan bersama Siwon pergi mengunjungi perusahaan MONKEYFISH coop.

Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah menyibukan waktu mereka di bengkel besar yang berada di bawah tanah rumah mereka. Dari pagi hingga malam lalu kembali pagi lagi, sepasang pria itu sedang sibuk membuat mesin waktu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menjemput Siwon dan Sungmin.

Ada perasaan lelah, tapi demi anak apapun akan mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana Hyuk? Semua komponennya sudah siap untuk di rakit?" tanya Donghae yang membawa segulung kertas putih tebal bergambarkan sketsa mesin waktu yang akan mereka buat.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"Belum semua Hae, aku harus ke Rusia dan Jerman untuk mengambil beberapa sample dan microchip yang menjadi dasar mesin waktu itu nanti." Ucap Eunhyuk yang membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa. Donghae-pun duduk di sampingnya,"Kalau sampai Siwon tidak bisa kembali pulang kemari lagi…" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam,"Kita akan bercerai Hyuk!" tambahnya dengan garang.

Eunhyuk ketakutan lalu mencoba menyairkan perasaan dingin Donghae dengan beberapa gurauan,"Harusnya, kalau Siwon sampai terjebak di masa lalu, biarkan saja Hae…" Eunhyuk berbisik kepada Donghae,"…Jadi, kau dan aku bisa membuat anak yang jauh lebih tampan dari Siwon."

Belum ada semenit tapi telapak tangan Donghae mendarat dengan kerasnya di permukaan pipi kanan Eunhyuk. PLAK.

"Aku benar-benar akan ke pengadilan!" Donghae kesal lalu berdiri tapi Eunhyuk menarik tangannya ketakutan,"Ja-jangan Hae! JANGAN! Aku hanya bercanda saja." Ucapnya meminta permohonan maaf.

"Tapi bicaramu keterlaluan Lee HyukJae!"

"Yasudah aku kan' minta maaf, jadi jangan marah lagi."

"Aku sudah terlanjur kesal padamu Hyuk!"

"Maafin aku lah Hae~ maaf."

Hangeng baru saja kembali dari ruangan direktur tempat ia bekerja, lalu pria chiness itu menjadi kesal saat beberapa berkas baru sudah tertumpuk di mejanya. Lelah dan penat. Setiap hari pekerjaannya selalu saja banyak.

Hangeng duduk di bangkunya, memijat kening dengan mata terpejam. Karna hari inu sungguh sangat melelahkan, di tambah dengan kondisi Yesung yang sedang sakit malah membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi bekerja.

"Pak Han, ku dengar putramu sedang sakit ya'?" tanya Zhoumi, seorang pegawai magang yang baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya di taiwan.

"Iya. Putraku terkena rhinitis." Jawab Hangeng lemas.

"Sudah di obati?"

Hangeng mengangguk,"Sudah. Dari mulai obat dokter dan ramuan china yang ku buat, tapi penyakitnya selalu kambuh saat ia kelelahan, alergi atau dehidrasi."

"Oh ya, ku dengar di Cheon-ahn, ada klinik tradisional yang bisa menyembuhkan rhinitis, kenapa tidak di coba saja Pak?" usul Zhoumi.

Hangeng mengangguk pelan,"Aku juga dengar tentang info itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya kesana,

Aku sibuk bekerja dan Heechul juga sibuk menjadi guru les di sore hari. Putra bungsu ku juga masih sekolah…lalu dengan si-a-pa." Hangeng memutuskan kalimatnya saat sadar dengan sebuah nama yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Siwon?

"Siwon-Hyung~ aku lapar." Ujar Sungmin agak berbisik.

"Nanti akan ku belikan oli." Jawab Siwon dengan berbisik juga. Mereka berdua takut kalau percakapannya akan membangunkan Yesung yang sedang tidur karna kondisinya yang kurang fit.

"Tapi aku ingin makan makanan manusia. Aku ingin mie ramyeon." Pinta Sungmin. Siwon yang berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh ke sosok robot rewel itu dengan tatapan sebal,"Cari saja di dapur, lalu masak sendiri." Ujarnya. Sungmin kemudian menunduk kesal,"Aku tidak bisa masak. Buat kan mie ramyeon untukku ya Hyung." Pinta Sungmin lagi. dan untuk kedua kalinya Siwon memberikan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku sedang menunggu Yesung—dia sedang sakit. Paman-Hee sedang pergi mengajar les, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pria ini sendirian." Jelas Siwon.

Sungmin sedih. Ia teringat dengan sosok robot wanita yang mirip dengan Tuan Donghae-nya."Andai ada Sunhae-Noona, pasti aku tidak akan kelaparan seperti sekarang." Lirihnya yang di acuhkan oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry mengajak Kyuhyun kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas praktek dari Pak Shin. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil membicarakan banyak hal, terutama tentang keadaan Yesung.

"Pasti Hyung mu bisa sembuh Hen, percayalah." Ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati Henry. Di tangan Kyuhyun ada seplastik buah apel segar yang ia dan Henry beli secara patungan untuk di berikan kepada Yesung.

"Aku percaya dia pasti akan sembuh. Masalahnya kapan? Aku—tidak tega Kyu melihat wajahnya yang selalu pucat jika sedang sakit." Ucap Henry.

"Tuhan itu baik Hen. Dia pasti sudah punya rencana lain untuk Hyung-mu, dan keluargamu. Sabarlah. Sabar itu berbuah kebaikan."

Henry mengangguk,"Yap Kyu. Hanya bisa bersabar." Jawabnya.

Perjalanan mereka hampir sampai, namun Henry malah mengehentikan langkah kakinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry yang sedang menatap heran kearah depannya, Kyuhyun pun mencari tahu apa yang sedang Henry lihat.

"Tuan aku ingin mie ramyeon itu! Please beri aku satu ya!"

"TIDAK BISA! Kau harus punya uang dulu sebelum membeli!"

"Ta-tapi uang ku ada di kamar—dan kamarku—jauh. Kumohon Tuan, aku sangat lapar."

"TIDAK BISA! Pergilah, kau membuat pelangganku ketakutan!."

Henry yang mengenal si peminta mie tadi langsung memanggilnya,"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara dan begitu tahu kalau itu Henry yang memanggilnya –Sungmin langsung mendekati Henry.

"Henry, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan mie ramyeon, tapi di kulkas tidak ada mie, lalu aku keluar rumah mencari mie dan akhirnya aku lihat ada mie ramyeon yang di pajang di toko itu. Aku minta satu tapi Tuan gendut itu pelit. Pelit!"

Henry bengong sebentar merangkai perkataan Sungmin yang panjang.

"Ya sudah aku belikan satu. Kau tunggu disini saja oke?"

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin. Henry pun langsung bergegas menuju toko itu sendirian dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama sahabatnya, ChoKyuhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memperhatikan wajah asing Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya."Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri,"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Nama lengkapku Lee Sungmin SW58 delta 15." Jawab Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu tertawa dengan geli,"Nama apa itu? Masa' nama seperti itu? Ckck nama tadi terdengar seperti merek pompa air atau—merek ponsel android terbaru." Ujarnya.

Sungmin terdiam, kemudian dengan cepat menarik dasi yang sedang di pakai Kyuhyun,"YA! Kau 'manusia' yang tidak sopan! Jangan pernah menertawai nama seseorang okay?! Itu sangat menjengkelkan!" kesal Sungmin yang belum melepaskan tarikannya pada dasi Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Henry yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan sebuah kantung pelastik berisi sebuah mie ramyeon instan. Sungmin langsung melepaskan tarikan tersebut dan hampir membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kyu! Dasar kau mesum! Kau ini tidak waras ha? Masa mau mencium ro—" Henry mengentikan ucapannya, hampir saja ia memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin sebenarnya adalah sebuah robot,"M-ma-masa kau mau mencium, ro-roly poly ku." Tambah Henry dengan suara pelan.

"Roly poly?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Henry agak gugup, lalu mencari karangan sebisa mungkin,"I-iya. Sungmin adalah—sepupuku! Iya dia sepupuku. Waktu kecil aku menjulukinya roly poly." Jawabnya kikuk.

Kyuhyun mengencangkan kembali dasinya yang ditarik Sungmin tadi,"Aku tidak mesum pada roly poly mu! Tapi dia saja yang menggodaku! Dasar genit." Ujar Kyuhyun di akhiri dengan menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudmu? Genit itu apa ya'?" tanya Sungmin yang memang belum kenal dengan ucapan 'genit'.

Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya mendekati Sungmin,"Genit itu seperti tadi, kau menarik dasi ku agar kita bisa berdiri sedekat ini, seperti ini!" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin agak ketakutan. Henry menarik pundak Kyuhyun,"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Heechul terkejut saat memasuki kedalam rumahnya. Ia ingin menaiki tangga untuk melihat keadaan Yesung, tapi keramaiaan di dapur membuatnya penasaran.

"Cho Kyuhyun hebat~" suara Sungmin terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tepukan tangannya. Semangkok mie ramyeon yang baru matang terhidang di atas meja makan dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Sungmin langsung melahap mie itu karna dirinya terlalu lapar. Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati membuatkannya –sebagai tanda permintaaan maaf, ia hanya duduk diam di seberang bangku Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang dengan lahapnya memakan mie lezat tersebut.

Sedangkan Henry berada di bangku satunya lagi, sedang mengiris buah apel menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang akan ia berikan untuk Yesung.

"Kau sudah pulang Hen?" tanya Heechul yang mendekati mereka bertiga. Lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun,"Oh, Kyuhyunnie juga datang ya." Ucapnya dan terakhir mendekati Sungmin,"Kau sedang makan? Ah~ padahal aku sudah membeli chicken untuk makan malam kita." Ucapnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba lapar, makanya aku makan duluan." Jawab Sungmin dengan mulut penuh mie.

Heechul menaruh satu kantung plastik berisi beberapa potong friedchicken keatas meja."Hyung-mu sudahbaikkan Hen?" tanyanya pada Henry sementara Kyuhyun masih asik memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang makan.

"Tadi aku lihat Hyung masih tertidur." Jawab Henry yang sudah selesai memotong buah apel-nya,"Aku akan antar ini ke atas." Ucapnya kemudian. Dan bersama Heechul, mereka menuju kamar Yesung dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin di dapur.

.

.

.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Aku? Em…4 tahun." Jawab Sungmin.

"MWO? 4 EMPAT?!"

Sungmin mengangguk,"Iya. Err dua bulan lagi umurku 5 tahun, aku akan di servis biar terlihat baru lagi." jawab Sungmin lalu melanjutkan makan mie-nya.

Kyuhyun menatap keanehan pada diri Sungmin,"Jangan bercanda! Umurmu berapa Min?"

"Empat ya empat! Tadi kan aku sudah jawab."

Kyuhyun melegakan nafasnya lalu terkekeh,"Ah~ ya ya aku bisa lihat. Kau—memang," Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin,"…Seperti balita. Kau terlihat seperti balita berumur 4 tahun~" tambah Kyuhyun. Pria evil itu bercelingak-celinguk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karna takut ada yang akan mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Kau—sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Pacar? Pacar itu sejenis apa?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan keheranan lagi,"K-kau sungguh tidak tahu apa itu pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Ah lupakan. Yang terpenting kau belum punya pacar kan'?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pacar saja aku tidak tahu, mana mungkin aku punya pacar. Dasar manusia stupid."

Kyuhyun tidak marah saat Sungmin mengatai Kyuhyun "stupid" tadi, ia malah senang karna mengetahui kalau Sungmin memang benar belum mempunyai pacar.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku arraseo!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan mengacak-acakan rambut Sungmin.

"Apa keuntungannya kalau aku ini—pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai,"Banyak. Kau juga nanti tahu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik sampai wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kesenangan,"Okay! Aku akan jadi pacar Kyuhyun !" ujar Sungmin agak berteriak, Kyuhyun segera membekap mulutnya dengan pelan,"Jangan bersisik…ini rahasia kita berdua saja arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk,"O-key." Balasnya dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon masih duduk bersila, di kanannya ada Heechul dan di sebelah Heechul ada Henry. Sepiring potongan apel segar berada di atas meja belajar. Belum tercicipi sedikit pun karna Yesung masih tertidur.

"Hyung, cepat sembuh." Ucap Henry dengan suara amat pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya yang serat, rasanya ingin menangis sampai akhirnya Henry memtuskan untuk keluar kamar dan kembali ke lantai bawah untuk melanjutkan tugas prakteknya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, turunlah bersama Henry. Kau pasti bosan menunggu Yesung di sini seharian." Ucap Heechul. Siwon menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan, lebih baik Ajhussi saja yang berisitirahat, kau pasti lelah sehabis pulang mengajar les." Balas Siwon.

Heechul berfikir sebentar, ia memang lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi melihat keadaan sang putra pertama yang masih belum stabil membuat kecemasaannya selalu berada di fikiran Heechul.

"Ajhsussi, kau sudah menjaganya di pagi hari, sekarang beristirahatlah. Akan ku pastikan Yesung memakan apelnya dan meminum obat juga." Ucap Siwon yang membuat Heechul sedikit lega.

"Yah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Wajah pucat itu perlahan terbangun dengan sadarnya. Ia menoleh memperhatikan Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum padanya."Siwonnie?" Yesung mencoba duduk dari tidurnya, Siwon pun segera membantu Yesung agar pria itu lebih mudah untuk mengubah posisi.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Siwon dan Yesung mengangguk,"Ya…rasanya sudah agak mendingan, tapi—aku lapar." Jawab Yesung.

Siwon segera berdiri dan mengambil sepiring apel yang berada di atas meja belajar,"Ini apel dari Henry dan temannya, kau mau makan?" Siwon menusukan satu daging apel pada garpu yang ia pegang. Lalu menyuapi Yesung buah manis tersebut, Yesung mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Ghamsahaeyo…" sela Yesung saat memakan apel itu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, sudah merawatku." Ujar Yesung lagi.

Part 6

Pelajar mungil itu berdiri di depan gerbang kayu sebuah rumah sederhana. Di genggamannya ia membawa sekantung handbag berisi banyak makanan dan minuman herbal.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang! Jangan keluyuran!" suara dari dalam rumah sederhana itu terdengar hingga keluar. Pelajar berseragam internasional itu pun dapat mendengar ucapan tadi.

"Okay!" teriak Henry yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah sederhana tersebut namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah dan membuat Yesung menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang,"Aish!"

Henry memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di kediamannya,"Ryeowook? K-kau…" ucapnya pelan seraya ia berjalan dengan pelan juga.

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya sekali,"Pagi." Sapanya.

"Kau ke rumahku? Pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Henry menahan rasa antusiasnya, ia lantas membuka gerbang kayu setinggi satu meter itu dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

"Oh iya. Aku dengar Yesung-Hyung sedang sakit, jadi aku membawa makanan dan minuman ini untuk Yesung-Hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dengan memperhatikan Yesung yang berjalan pelan mendekati gerbang.

"Untukku?" tanya Yesung saat dirinya sudah dekat. Ia meraih handbag yang Ryeowook berikan.

"Ghamsa Wookie." Jawab Yesung dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang Henry tidak suka.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Ucap Henry yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Yesung dengan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Dari atas jendela kamar di lantai dua, Siwon dan Sungmin sedang memperhatikan kearah bawah. Tepat dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook masih berada di halaman yang sama.

"Si-siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Sungmin menggeleng,"Entahlah. Mungkin teman Yesung-hyung." Jawabnya.

"Teman?"

"Iya teman…atau mungkin, dia pacar Yesung-hyung." Ujar Sungmin lagi. Siwon langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sungmin penuh kecurigaan,"Pacar?! Hey! Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia pacarnya Yesung? Lagian—kau tahu apa tentang pacar?!"

Sungmin menggeleng gugup,"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengira saja." Jawabnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar itu untuk menuju kelantai satu.

"Ish? Tahu apa dia tentang pacar?!"

"PACAR?!"

Heechul terkejut saat Sungmin menanyainya tentang definisi seorang pacar.

"Iya Hee-appa, aku ingin tahu, pacar itu seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang duduk di bangku makan. Heechul berfikir dan mencoba merangkai kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin barusan.

"Pacar itu…seseorang yang mencintaimu, pasanganmu yang sangat peduli sangat sayang dan sangat perhatian." Jawab Heechul. Sungmin tak berekspresi, ia memang robot yang sangat pandai—tapi kasus seperti ini tak bisa ia mengerti begitu saja."Cinta?" tanyanya lugu.

Heechul hanya tersenyum,"Yah, seperti aku dan Hangeng…dulu aku pacarnya, tapi karna kami telah menikah, aku menjadi 'istrinya'nya. Tapi tetap, perasaan kami berdua sama—saling mencintai satu sama lain." Jawab Heechul lagi.

Dan kali ini Sungmin agaknya mengerti dengan apa itu pacar dan cinta.

"Oh, seperti kalian? Emm berarti seperti Tuan Eun dan Tuan Hae juga ya? Mereka sangat akrab dan saling peduli." Kata Sungmin.

'Oh itu pacar ya?' tanya Sungmin lagi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"IYA!" ucap Kyuhyun keras dan membuat seisi kelas menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku sedang bad mood hari ini, besok saja Kyu." Jawab Henry yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri menyanggah kepalanya, bosan.

"Tidak bisa Hen! Pokokknya hari ini kita harus kerumahmu! Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan proyek tugas dari Pak Shin…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Besok saja lah, lagian tugas itu hampir selesai." Bantah Henry.

"IYA YA IYA! Pokokknya hari ini. Titik!" balas Kyuhyun.

Donghae berjalan agak lemas menuju dapur yang berada di dalam rumah besarnya. Sesekali ia meregangkan ototnya yang kelelahan karna sepanjang hari berkutik mengerjakan project sebuah mesin waktu.

"Ah, lapar sekali…" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu lemari pendingin. Ia mengambil semangkuk besar puding strawberry dan dua kotak susu vanila. Rencananya Donghae akan membawa makanan dan minuman itu kedalam ruang bawah tanah, tempat Eunhyuk juga berada di sana—masih sibuk dengan mesin waktunya.

"Tu-tuan Hae, ada tamu." Ucap Sunhae yang berdiri di depan dapur. Donghae diam memperhatikan pembantu robot wanita itu, lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok dua pria yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Leeteuk-hyung? Kangin-hyung?"

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk dalam satu sofa yang sama, di seberang mereka juga ada Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Kami tadinya ke kantor Monkeyfish, tapi kalian tidak ada di sana…karyawan di sana juga bilang, sudah beberapa hari kalian tidak bekerja. Ada apa?" tanya Kangin pada Eunhyuk –adik sepupunya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang,"Kami sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ah, pasti kalian sedang menciptakan karya baru kan'? itu hebat." Puji Leeteuk.

"Kalian sangat sukses. Walau kita berbeda profesi, tapi sebagai satu keluarga…aku selalu mendukung kalian semua." Ucap Kangin.

"Tapi, kalian juga sangat sukses. Aku dengar bisnis restaurant kalian sudah sangat maju. Itu membanggakan." Ucap Donghae.

Sunhae datang keruang tengah yang terdapat empat orang pria dewasa itu. Ia menyajikan empat teh hangat, lalu keluar kembali menuju dapur.

"Oh, dimana Siwon? Aku belum lihat anak itu sedari tadi. Pasti dia sudah sangat besar." Ujar Leeteuk mencari-cari sosok Siwon di rumah mewah tersebut.

"Dia…sedang pergi." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae mengangguk agak kaku.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menyeruput teh hangat tadi, lalu mulai membicarakan kedatangannya kerumah tersebut.

"Tiga minggu lagi, hari kematian keluarga besar. Kami ingin mengajak kalian untuk kembali ke rumah kakek, dan mengenang hari itu bersama." Ajak Kangin.

"Kita sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Kebetulan Rome juga akan pulang dari Mars. Jadi aku rasa kita bisa berkumpul dalam satu hari itu untuk mengakrabkan kembali kekeluargaan ini." Tambah Leeteuk.

Kedua mata Kangin berkaca-kaca,"Ingat? Aku hanya punya kau Hyuk -Adik sepupu ku satu-satunya." Lirihnya,

Eunhyuk terhanyut dengan kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan yang baginya suram. Ia sedikit tertunduk.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Waktu itu Seoul belum menjadi ktoa canggih seperti X-eoul sekarang. Modernisasi juga masih jarang di temukan. Hanya di beberapa negara tertentu saja yang sudah mengembangkan sistem canggih pada wilayahnya.

Eunhyuk dan Kangin masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar pada waktu itu. Mereka tinggal di satu rumah sederhana yang sama, rumah kakeknya yang kebetulan di tinggali oleh orang tua Kangin. Karna orang tua Eunhyuk bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan microeletro terkenal di Jerman, maka Eunhyuk sudah dari kecil di asuh oleh kedua orang tua Kangin.

Tinggal bersama, bermain bersama, keseharian mereka berdua sama hal-nya seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Tapi sebuah tragedi hebat membuat mereka mengubah kehidupan mereka semua, tidak hanya Eunhyuk dan Kangin. Tapi juga pada semua umat manusia. Tidak hanya di korea, tapi di seluruh dunia.

Perang terjadi kembali antara korea utara dengan korea selatan. Berbeda pada masa lalu, perang kali ini begitu hebat karna melibatkan alat-alat canggih ciptaan antara dua negara. Termasuk nuklir.

Perang itu sangat sengit, semua kota luluh lantah. Bahkan negara lain juga terlibat perang demi membela salah satu dari dua negara yang berseteru tersebut. Semua pria dan anak laki-laki di wajibkan untuk membela negaranya, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang masih belia. Mereka bersama semua warga lain, bahu membahu untuk menyerang negara korea utara dengan nuklir hebatnya.

Perang itu terjadi selama tiga tahun, dan menyisahkan korea selatan sebagai sang pemenang. Banyak yang harus di korbankan, tata negara yang rusak dan banyak rakyat yang tewas. Termasuk keluarga Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Kedua kakek mereka dan kedua orang tua Kangin tewas dalam tempuran maut tersebut. Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk juga tewas saat ada penyergapan tentara korea utara di bandara-saat kedua orang tua Eunhyuk baru kembali dari Jerman. Kejadian itu menyisahkan duka, Eunhyuk dan Kangin juga menjadi yatim-piatu.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kehidupan korea selatan kembali pulih. Malah semakin pulih. Mereka sudah mengikuti jepang dengan kota modern-nya, Korea malah lebih dari itu. Para pemuda di sana berhasil banyak membuatkan gadget canggih. Eunhyuk dan Kangin pun sudah memiliki kehidupan dewasa mereka masing-masing. Kangin menikah dengan seniornya Leeteuk, dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Siwon. Mereka memiliki bisnis restaurant dan beberapa hotel bintang lima di bulan dan beberapa di planet lain. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia bersama Donghae mendirikan sebuah perusahaan yang mencetak banyak alat-alat canggih.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Siwon sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan. Setelah itu, keluarga Kangin memutuskan untuk tinggal di Mars untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rencanaku ini?" tanya Kangin yang membuyarkan kenangan Eunhyuk.

"Ba-baik Hyung, akan kami usahakan." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tapi…" Donghae terlihat murung,"…Apa Siwon bisa pulang, dalam waktu tiga minggu?" tanyanya datar.

"Siwon? Memangnya anak kalian itu kemana?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae tak berani menjawab, ia hanya melimpahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Siwon, dia pergi kemasa lalu…dia di tahun 2012." Jawab Donghae.

Kangin menahan nafasnya,"2012….?"

"Makanan ini lebih enak di banding makanan di rumahku." Ujar Siwon dengan mulut di penuhi kimchi buatan Heechul.

Sungmin pun mengangguk,"Benar. Sunhae-noona hanya bisa makan gaji buta. Dia tidak pernah memasak, dia selalu memesan makanan di restaurant…tidak enak." Timpal Sungmin yang ikut memakan kimchi. Heechul hanya tersenyum puas, karna makanan buatannya di sukai oleh Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Yesung dan Henry jarang menyukai masakanku, mereka lebih suka kalau Hangeng yang membuatnya." Ucap Heechul sembari membersihkan meja dapur.

Siwon menghentikan makanannya lalu ia bertanya suatu hal pada Heechul,"Err Tuan Hee, apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan anak-anak mu itu apa?" tanya Siwon. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan Yesung, tapi rasanya aneh kalau bertanya tentang Yesung saja.

"Yesung—suka dengan kimbab, dia suka makanan yang ringan tapi cepat mengenyangkan. Kalau Henry, lebih suka makanan pedas, dia suka spagethy dengan hot black papper sauce." Jawab Heechul.

'Kimbab ya?' fikir Siwon.

"Oh spagethy hot black papper sauce? Captain-hyung juga sangat suka itu. Dia malah bisa menghabiskan tiga piring sekaligus." Ucap Sungmin menceritakan makanan favorite Siwon yang sama dengan Henry. Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum geli,"Aku juga suka spagehty, apalagi di tambah dengan oli sinthetic yang pekat, itu rasanya lezat." Tambahnya.

"Oli?" tanya Heechul bingung. Sungmin langsung gelagapan,"B-bukan, maksudnya dia mungkin sauce." Jawab Siwon meralat sekenanya.

Tak lama obrolan siang hari itu menjadi semakin ramai saat kedua putra Heechul telah pulang dari sekolah dan bersama…

"Kyuhyun? Kau datang lagi?" tanya Heechul memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masuk lebih dahulu di bandingkan putranya.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ramah,"Aku suka rumah ini. Maka'nya aku datang kemari." Jawab Kyuhyun bergurau.

Henry menarik ransel yang di kenakan Kyuhyun,"Ayo cepat keatas!" ajaknya pada Kyuhyun,"T-tunggu Hen, tunggu!" Kyuhyun memberontak kecil.

"Ada apa?!"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk di pojok bangku makan,"Kita harus mengajak roly poly. Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menarik paksa tangannya,"Ayo ikut aku…" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tak lama.

Yesung memasuki dapur tempat Heechul dan Siwon berada, ia terlihat lelah,"Hari ini panas sekali. Aku hampir pingsan." Ucap Yesung seraya mengambil sebuah botol minuman di lemari pendingin.

"Harusnya kau telpon aku, biar aku mengantarkan payung untukmu. Kau bisa sakit lagi nanti Yesung!" ujar Siwon menasehati, dan membuat Yesung dan Heechul terdiam memandanginya. Siwon jadi salah tingkah.

Seseorang yang lain datang memasuki dapur. Heechul terkejut olehnya,"Han? kau pulang lebih awal? Kau sakit atau—kau di pecat? Omo!" Heechul sudah berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Karna tidak biasanya Hangeng pulang secepat itu.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu menaruh jas hitamnya di singgahan bangku dapur."Aku meminta izin. Ada keperluan yang harus ku lakukan Hee." Jawabnya.

Hangeng memperhatikan Yesung dan Siwon yang kebetulan berada di sana juga.

"Besok, kalian pergilah ke cheon-ahn…" ucap Hangeng lalu mengambil sebuah kartu nama yang berada di dalam saku kemeja putihnya,"…Cari alamat ini. Di sana ada tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu Yesungie. Kesanalah." Ujarnya.

Yesung mengambil kartu nama itu,"Em maksudnya 'kalian' ?"

"Kau dan Siwon. Kalian berdua. Kebetulan Siwon tidak ada kerjaan kan'? dan Appa tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu pergi sendiri, itu berbahaya." Jawab Hangeng.

"Ber—dua?" Siwon dan Yesung saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

TBC

tanshita : ada Zhoumi nanti

siwonis : ya latarnya kayak kehidupan doraemon wkwk

guest : ok ^^

zhe cole : sibum ada tp nanti.. ini campuran craick dan official pair

minny ming : xie xie ^^


End file.
